The present invention relates to hand-muscle developers for exercising the hand, and relates more particularly to such a hand-muscle developer which produces sweet sounds when operated by fingers.
A variety of music toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These music toys produce sounds when played. However, these music toys cannot be used as exercising apparatus. There are also known various hand-muscle developers designed for exercising the muscles of the hands. These hand-muscle developers are functional, however they are monotonous, and the players will soon be tired of playing with them.